


Shortage

by TwistedViolets



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Ben is alive, Biting, Blood As Lube, Dave is mentioned but not important, Heavy Angst, Klaus tries his best, Rape, Reginald Hargreeves' A+ Parenting, Underage Drinking, klaus is sober, lost of virginity, nightclubs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-30 23:29:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21436465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwistedViolets/pseuds/TwistedViolets
Summary: To stop the apocalypse Five takes them back to when they are thirteen. He then instructed them to do everything the same way they did it the first time.Klaus does exactly as he’s told to do even if it makes him want to die.
Comments: 11
Kudos: 196





	Shortage

**Author's Note:**

> Another dark older fic I never uploaded for reasons. I fixed it up a little bit but I’m just not in the right mindset to really correct it right now.
> 
> Be aware there is an actual rape scene but the meat of the story is focused on how Klaus got in the situation and not the rape itself.

Everything has to stay the same.

These words meant little in the bigger scheme of what was truly going on. he knew what Five meant just like everyone else knew. He didn't have to eat every single bite of oatmeal the same way nor did he need to use the bathroom at the same exact time as he did the first time.

It was those big things, those things that you remembered long after the moment had passed. The things that shaped you into the person you're going to be is what matters. At thirteen he had some of those life-changing events, at least he's had some that still give him nightmares.

"This will be an adjustment but you'll get used to it." Five had said running a hand over his cheek. Itchiness is one of the most annoying sided effects of time travel.

"Our main focus should be Vanya but we can't allow the time to be messed with too much. We're here to stop the apocalypse not cause another." He said in general but he let his glare land on him, the junkie-recently sober brother who- if they voted would be most likely to mess everything up.

Great, just great. It hurts because he knows he's not going to, he's been the one to mess things up for too long. So he'll follow all the instructions and no one will blame him.

Ben frowns beside him, alive, and well which might have been one of those things that he would normally celebrate under different conditions. Right now though it just feels the world is laughing at him. That means this is the beginning of his thirteenth year of life, the one where he had decided that he was tough, and made questionable decisions.

"And what are we supposed to do with her? What if she wakes up and attacks us? We weren't exactly her Ally a minute ago." Diego said kicking his foot in the dirt of the backyard. God, he understands the feeling, the need to see it's really real. If they truly are back in this part of their life.

The part they have spent the rest of their life avoiding like it was the plague.

"It depends on how much she remembers." Five said dragging his hand down his neck leaving red marks. "It might take her a few days to come to terms with everything."

Vanya snuggles up to Luther and her hair cascades across her pale face. She looks young, so innocent, and familiar in a strange way that makes his stomach grow butterflies. He hates déjà vu and he bets this isn't the first time he's going to feel it.

Allison opens her mouth- probably to add her two cents to the conversation- but is cut off by the creak of the back door opening. Their mother peers out at them probably wondering what in the world her children are doing before setting her eyes on Vanya. She goes into mother mode.

"Oh my!" She sputters in her overly high pitched voice before she walks over with widening eyes. "What happened? Is she okay?" His mother immediately throws a hand across Vanya's forehead as she usually did to check her temperature.

"She fell," Five said tonelessly and almost methodically "She needs to get some rest." 

Luther isn't listening but is instead trained on the doorway in which their mother had walked through. He's probably hoping, wishing for their father to come through that door. Even through everything they've found out and everything they've experienced, there's no doubt that Luther will be the happiest at their father's current state of aliveness.

————————————————————

He is a fucking psychic. 

Luther sets Vanya on a table in the infirmary and as soon as he hears that tell-tale clicking of their father's cane on the wooden floors something glints in his eyes. He's happy in some regard- their father had always meant the most to him. He has to still be sulking over the whole moon thing but was he going to do? Be mad at his father for something that hasn't even happened yet?

Luther might not be that scummy but he definitely is. He'll hold a grudge even if he isn't allowed to vocalize it at the moment.

His father walks inside the infirmary and stares at them all with that glint of 'are you serious.' Which is probably well deserving.

"At this rate, your free time will need to be shortened." His father said walking inside and leaning his cane against the bed that houses Vanya. He looks at her for a moment but doesn't say anything about her state. Her health isn't being threatened and as such doesn't concern him.

"Are you done being a child now?" His father says looking up from Vanya before locking his eyes with his. He remembers the first time he heard those words-the day after he had an argument with his father. A stupid, childish argument, about the concept of allowances that led to an hour of solitary.

He frowns at his father but couldn't help but feel childish. Then again he's a child and is probably allowed to feel that way. After all, everything supposed to stay the same.

"I am a child." He said in defiance and looks away. He remembers when he first muttered those words and felt like he was such a tough cookie. 

His stomach dips, reminding him of the hopeless feeling that's associated with deja vu. The helpless wondering if you've maybe lived this before, and he has, a long time ago. 

He knows, remembers what comes next. He remembers thinking he didn't need his father, he didn't need his siblings, it was him against the world and that's all he could think when he ran away.

————————————————————

Even now, as he makes his way out of his brother's window he can't understand what he was thinking at the time. The first time he did this, the first time he decided he didn't have to listen to his dad, the first time he decided that he could do everything on his own. He remembers climbing down the ladder as he is now, with shaking hands but not from fear, just the excitement coursing inside his veins.

His feet touch solid ground and a cold wind blows past him. It's at times like this that he feels like in his past life he was stupid. He was running away to what? Hurt his father's feelings? He couldn't really survive on his own but he wanted to show his father that he could. He was so happy but he knows now what happens next and he's scared.

In ways that he can't comprehend because he's living through too many feelings.

So he takes a few steps, remembering exactly where he went the first time. He went down sidewalk after sidewalk, although the first time he was guided by drugs and anger. Now he's driven by the need the keep everything the same-even if that means reliving something he's spent most of his life forgetting about.

He refuses to be the reason everything falls apart so he's going to do everything exactly as he remembers it.

————————————————————

The outside of the lounge stinks of beer and whiskey. It makes his stomach churn because he wants to drown himself in alcohol like the first time he was here. But now he's supposed to be sober and the smell just makes it harder to be.

If he's drunk or not won't make a difference although he wishes it would so he could drink to his heart's content.

He walked inside the club, one that wasn't body-guarded because fate had different plans. The inside is full of warm bodies, drunk people who could barely tell their left from their right who were dancing to music so loud that the words merged together. Those who didn't dance sat in white booths in the far corner of the club.

Mainly older people, sure everyone was older compared to him, but those people didn't belong here. They were predators eying up their prey. He knows that now, but the first time he didn't, in fact, he actually thought they looked fancy and wondered what it was like to be them.

He turns his attention to the bar and walks over. He stands between two unoccupied stools and grinned at the bartender. She looked up from her phone and immediately narrowed her eyes. "What the fuck? Are you twelve?" She said in the same, stupid teenage girl way she had said it the first time.

"Actually I'm thirteen." He said, tilting his head and wiggling an eyebrow. The bartender laughed and just went back to looking at her phone.

"Go home. We don't serve kids."

"Aww, just one?" 

"No." She deadpanned, not even looking up at him. He poised his lips, remembering the first time he felt disheartened, but not for long. A hand is gingerly placed on his shoulder, an older man hovered beside him.

"He's with me." He said and the girl looked up- stared for a moment before actually getting off her stool and pouring a beer. "Seth stop bringing kids here." The girl said although without any real fire before extending the drink to him, and he's not happy like the first time no, not at all. 

Alcohol isn't as magical as he imagined it to be but he took a big gulp and then coughed. The man laughed, his eyes soft, and a hand patted his back.

"Are you good?"

"Never better." He said through a series of coughs.

"Come with me, you should sit, rest, and relax some. Sound good?" Seth said, gently pulling him along, and he goes without any hesitation.

"Good? I haven't heard a better idea yet." He said rubbing his throat as if it burned although it barely did. He tried to ignore the music, tried to ignore the bass forcing the ground to almost move underneath his feet, and he's really trying to ignore the drink in his hands. 

He only sips at it, milking it for all it's worth.

He's lead to a booth with white pure seats and he sits down while placing his drink on the table. The man sits beside him, close to him instead of sitting on the opposite side. It was the first red flag, the one that set off the goosebumps on his neck. Seth blocked him in, allowed no room for escape.

He took another sip of his beer and rebelled in the burning sensation as it fills his stomach.

"What's your name?" Seth said although it was barely audible over the music.

"Klaus." He said licking his lips free of beer.

"Oh really? A pretty name for a pretty face." Seth reaches a hand out to play with a stray piece of his Klaus's hair. His stomach dips again with Deja vu.

He knows what comes next.

The hand wanders down his chest until it lands in his lap, cupping his dick. It twitches with interest and he tries his best to pretend he's enjoying because he was at first. All those years ago this was his first real-time receiving affection.

It isn't until later, when the man convinces him to go out back with him that he is filled with dread.

————————————————————

The man pushes him against the brick wall, rubbing a hand down his back before slipping it inside his pants. He presses his finger against his rim and he's hit with...Dave.

Dave comes to mind and it makes him guilty.

The finger hurts because he's still a virgin, there's no lube and he's dry. He's scared, this is when he starts to get scared.

"Actually I don't think I want to," he says, pressing against the man, he is still naive.

The man presses his finger until it's fully inserted inside. Tears pricked his eyes as he yelps. He remembers the first time he was worried the man was going to kill him...he wasn't educated about sex yet.

"Baby we're just getting started," the man says, pressing his lips against his. He cringes and hates the taste of tobacco on his lips.

The man pushes his pants down, not worried at all about the fact that they're in a dirty alleyway or the fact that anyone could come at any moment. He panics, embarrassment hitting him because he knew.

The first time he was terrified of someone taking a picture and his father seeing it.

He was trying to be rebellious, that's the whole reason he was there but...the thought still terrified him. "I need to go," he hisses as the man grasps his shoulder and flips him around so his face is forced into the bricks. "Hey!" He screams as the man puts both his hands in one of his own.

He can't fight.

"Please don't," he starts sobbing, feeling the man press something warm and hard against him. He tries not to think of it, of what that disgusting thing is as the man spits behind him and his hole is dampened.

The man slides inside of him.

It hurts, pain shoots up his body, and all he does is cry. "Stop it!" The man pulls his hips back and pushes inside again. 

"No!"

The man bites his neck as he pounds into him, each time being less painful than the last due to his blood making good lubricant.

"No!" He screams, wishing for someone to save him, anyone. He doesn't care if his father sees his picture anymore.

He knows no one comes to save him.

The man stills, his hips moving slowly inside as he coats his insides. He feels it, barely, disgust flows over him as the man removes himself.

He cries as the man kisses the bite mark on his neck. "You've got such a tight ass," he whispers against him before redoing his belt and dusting off his suit. 

The man walks back into the club through the back door while he stands there in silence.

It was something awful, to be forced to relive those memories. He cries because he betrayed Dave, he cries because blood is running down his leg, he cries because that's what he did the first time.

————————————————————

He walked through the front door of his house. He doesn't really remember why but he thinks it is because climbing a fire escape with a bleeding ass hurts like hell. 

His father looks down at him with great displeasure. "You've returned," his father finally says after a good moment. "You look a great deal more disgusting than you did a mere hour ago. How dare you come home in such shape."

He looks towards the floor, grasping his wrist as his bottom burns. 

"Where did you get this from?" His father pokes at the bite mark.

He breaks.

He sobs into his hands as his father looks at him with anger boiling underneath his calm exterior. "Stop the waterworks."

He hiccups, wanting to run into his father's arm and to tell him everything. But he knew his father would call him disgusting and say that he's weak.

So he just cries as he apologizes to his father for being a complete disappointment.

**Author's Note:**

> There was supposed to be another scene where he tells his siblings and they feel so terrible because they didn’t know the first time. I didn’t feel like writing it at the time but maybe some day I’ll come back in the future and add it on.
> 
> Sorry if there are any major typos.


End file.
